Right Round
by SaintAugustana
Summary: Couldn't resist the plot bunny at the end of the second movie. AU - the Chipmunks and Chipettes are actually two sets of human triplets. Warning: mild CP/corporal punishment/spanking of minor.


**Right Round**, a stupid spur-of-the-moment Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic that emerged from a plot bunny.

_If the chipmunks and chipettes are actually little triplet boys and girls, aged ten or twelve. Sorta follows the last scene of the second movie, as in... what happens AFTER the credits roll?_

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Britney, Jeanette, and Eleanor spent the few minutes prior to bedtime lying in their room, chatting amiably. After a few minutes, Dave came carrying a tray of six glasses, each filled with warm milk and coupled with a straw.

"Alright, kids, drink your milk and then its lights out."

They whooped happily [warm milk was the best!] and scrambled over to Dave as he sat down on an ottoman, sucking down the beverages happily. They each gave Dave a quick hug and hopped back into their beds.

"Look at you, getting in bed so quick. The girls must be a good influence," Dave remarked, flexing his neck. He had made his full recovery a few nights earlier, but his neck was still a bit sore. He stood and paced to the doorway. "Alright, say your good-nights."

There was a barrage of 'good-nights' flying across the room for a few seconds, and Dave ordered lights out.

"Alvin?" the boy was sitting up in bed, looking rather defiant.

"I'm not tired."

"Sorry, but you've got school in the morning, so lights out." He flipped the switch.

Alvin hopped down a bunk and reached for the second switch by Theo's side. The light came back on. "Still not tired."

"Alvin, come on, it's time for bed." The light went out.

The light came back on. "Nope, still not tired."

"Alvin," Dave ordered sternly. The light went out.

The light came back on. "Tired... no, just kidding, not tired."

Off.

On. "Awake."

Off.

On. "Even _more_ awake."

Off.

On.

"That's IT, Alvin! Don't make me come over there!"

"Okay!" he withdrew quickly, realized he'd pushed Dave too far with his playing. But it was too late. The damage had been done. Luckily Dave didn't trip and fall when he stepped on the boy's skateboard, only stumbled a bit. Alvin tried to scramble back up the ladder to his bed, but Dave had him by the collar of his red-and-gold pajama shirt and was already hauling him out of the room. When they were gone, Simon quickly leapt out of bed and shut the door.

The girls seemed thunderstruck, having not experienced the way Dave handled unruliness before.

"Uh, trust me, we... don't want to hear this," he explained briefly, as if it were a common occurrence, his attention more on Theo than his female counterparts. His pudgy, green-eyed brother had buried himself in his blankets. He had always had extreme aversion to any confrontation.

In the living room, Dave pulled Alvin around to face him, but before the boy could protest he tucked him into his side and smacked his backside soundly five times.

"Alvin, I've had it with your blatant disobedience and disrespect. I thought you'd learned a few things after your first week at school, but its obvious I've been too lenient with you-"

"No!" Alvin interrupted, his eyes cloudy with tears, hands covering his backside. "No, you've been great, you've always been great, it's me, I'm sorry! I just, I just..."

"Just what? I don't want to hear any more excuses, Alvin!"

The boy faltered. "Britney told me, she said I was conceited and I didn't care about anyone but myself and I was a show-off."

"What?" Dave was incredulous. That didn't sound like his sweet Britney. "When?"

Suddenly afraid he'd gotten the girl into trouble, Alvin backpedaled. "No, it was weeks ago! And she was right! I was all of those things, most of all a show-off. I helped the bullies put Simon in a trash can and I ditched them to go to a party and I was just a big jerk!" By the end of this, Al was crying his eyes out, and Dave thought he looked like he'd been holding in all this negative weight on his little heart for a long while. He pulled him into a firm hug and rubbed soothingly at his back.

"Alvin, Alvin, it's alright."

But the boy wasn't listening. "I'm trying to be better, I am," he cried. "I want to be different-"

"_Alvin_," Dave pulled him out to arms' length. "Nobody's asking you to _change_. We like who you are. We _love _who you are. It's just that... nobody would complain if you gave notice to their interests every once in a while and I'm sure _you'd_ feel loads better if you stayed true to yourself, instead of caring so much about what the popular kids think about you. Okay?"

Alvin nodded, sniffling.

"And if it makes you feel better, you _have_ been better about it. I know its hard to break some habits, but don't mistake your good parts for your bad parts. I like having fun and teasing with you guys, but when its late and its a school night and you _know_ I'm not joking around, and I _know_ you knew I wasn't, try to exercise some restraint, unless you want to go to sleep with a sore backside.

He nodded again, and once again, the tears began to fall.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Dave grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and handed it to him. He took it, but didn't use it.

"All t-those things I said I did, being a j-jerk," he choked, "I did a lot of bad things while you were gone. It was one of m-my bad things that made you gone in the first place!" he exclaimed, completely overwhelmed with guilt. "I was a jerk. I, I was-"

He couldn't continue. Dave gave him a moment.

"Toby, he- he was nice, but he just played g-games and slept and broke things, and OH! The TV! I broke the TV! I didn't mean to, Dave, but if you'da been here you'd have said it was okay... you would have been mad and I would have been in trouble but it would have been okay-"

Alvin looked up. "You weren't there to bail me out, Dave, and it was my fault."

Dave sighed, but smiled. His boy had grown a little bit when he had gone. "Well, if I had been, you wouldn't have learned anything, would you?"

"I guess not," he shrugged half-heartedly, scrubbing at his wet face with the back of his sleeve. "Uhm, what did I learn exactly?"

"That I can't always be there to bail you out."

"Oh." That wasn't very comforting.

"But you know what, Alvin?"

"What?"

"I'll _always_ be there to forgive you, no matter what you've done."

Alvin smiled, for the first time. Dave returned it, making a funny face, trying to get the boy to laugh. Alvin tried to hold it in, but the grin escaped his lips.

"Alright? Are you okay now?"

Alvin nodded, confidently this time. "Sorry for being such a pain."

"Yeah, but you're my pain," Dave straightened his back and ruffled Alvin's messy brown mop before leading him off to bed.

The lights were off when they entered, the soft sounds of snoring echoing in the small room. Quietly, Alvin crept towards the ladder, thought twice and returned to give Dave a hug, and quickly scrambled into bed.

Dave went about tucking in the rest of his children before heading for the door.

"Good night, Alvin."

But the boy was already asleep.


End file.
